Detox
by Metatron85
Summary: Tori has been rocking the pop music charts for nearly a decade but her career takes a disastrous turn that breaks her. After being in a depressed, drunken stupor for months, someone from her past comes back into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, people! We're going for something a little different this time around. I wanted to hang up the romance for this story and focus more on the friendship aspect. I felt I have been alienating a population of the Tori/Jade fanbase so no slash here but I hope the rest of you like it anyway! So, leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Tori Vega, the princess of American pop, who just turned 28 two weeks ago, adjusts her lapel mike. She always felt nervous right before an interview or even as a guest on a talk show. Her best times were with Jimmy Fallon and Craig Ferguson, even if she didn't understand him half the time. This particular interview made her especially apprehensive because it was the first since…the incident.

Walter Gator, Tori's manager, advised her to do some damage control quickly before the blogosphere explodes. Then it would be televised news and finally the printed rags. Her reputation was on the line and she knew it. Tori wiped sweat from her brow and dried her hand on her jeans. She never hyperventilated before but she would kill for a brown paper bag right about now.

"Miss Vega?" an average height 24-year-old wearing a headset pokes his head into the greenroom.

She whips her head around in that flirtatious manner Gator taught her. "Yes?"

"You're on in six minutes from now. Wrapping up last segment and then commercial break and we come back to you."

"Gotcha!" Tori gives the thumbs up, dopey smile and click of the tongue. She wouldn't do all three like that simultaneously unless she was really trying to cover up her own insecurities. She turned back to her mirror. The hair and makeup personnel all did great, as usual. Tori sighs, staring down the frightened girl who was looking right back at her.

Tori gets up to step out toward where the interviewees enter the main stage. She grabs a water bottle from the craft service table on the way up. She could just imagine her throat drying up and not being able to speak. By the time the final commercial began, Tori downed the entire liter of water. She found her chair and mark in a nick of time. What a professional.

"We're back," the bubbly blonde woman not that much older than Tori said through a smile. "And with me is multi-Platinum recording artist Tori Vega. Hi Tori," extending her hand. "So nice to have you here."

Tori accepts the phony social gesture from the phony lady. "It's great to be here. Love the show; I really watch it for you." Ah, the old stroking of the ego. If you go easy on your interviewer, they will go easy on you.

"Well, Tori; let's cut right to the chase. We need to address the elephant in the room."

So much for going easy on her.

"For those of you that don't know," the host turning to B camera. "Last Friday, a teenage girl named Hailey Lemmings, was formally served and had to appear in court. The charge: twelve counts of illegally downloading music. The stolen goods in question actually make up the entirety of Tori Vega's latest album, _Still Shining_."

Tori mentally face palmed herself at the title. It sounded so much better on paper.

"When asked for comment, Gambit Records released this officially to the public," the talking head produced a piece of paper from her back pocket which surprised Tori because her outfit didn't look like it had any pockets. She unfolds the paper and reads it as Tori reads the words flashing on the big screen behind her to see what millions of Americans are seeing.

"_We at Gambit take great offense to anyone trying to unlawfully obtain and/or distribute music properties that we rightfully own. Furthermore, such people are needed to be made examples of if we are ever going to solve that problem._"

She turns to Tori. "So, do you believe that this 14-year-old girl, this child; should pay fines upward of $25,000 and face time in juvenile hall?"

Tori was caught off guard by the question. "Of course not! I would never advocate…"

"Funny thing you should say that," she cuts Tori off. "Because I have an internal memo from Gambit Records. Is this not your signature?"

Tori's stomach dropped but her blood began to boil. _How in the fuck did she get that?_

"This memo," the hostess continues. "Depicts your agreeing with the full prosecution of copyright infringers."

She couldn't remember that at all. She was signing a lot of litigation as well as autographs over the years.

* * *

In the limousine back to the hotel, Tori's mind raced with how that interview spun out of her control. The whole thing was an attack. They already decided their stance and just wanted a sound bite to make me look bad.

Tori pulled out her Pearphone X8 and did something her agent advised her not to do: check the web. It didn't look good.

On YouTube, a video rant about Hailey being angry that her favorite singer of all time would sue her. The comments below were even less encouraging:

_"I can't believe Tori!"_

_"Suing her own fans?"_

_"Just like Metallica."_

_"Don't you have enough money?"_

_"Down With Vega!"_

_"I never liked her music anyway but I didn't HATE her. This changed that! :-("_

_"Anybody see her on TV today? She didn't seem sorry about it!"_

_"Awful."_

_"Great way to treat a fan!"_

_"I was going to go out tomorrow and get her album but I'm not anymore."_

* * *

And those were the nicer ones. Tori just wanted to tell everybody that she had nothing to do with that. In fact, before she saw the news she didn't realize the suit. It was the record company kowtowing to the RIAA. Tori understood it's importance but always hated when it did thuggish things like bringing people to court over a couple of songs.

Tori's contract forbade her to speak out against the actions of her record company. So she just sat there and endured it. And with the incident causing several sponsors of the European leg of her world tour to disband, Tori had little else to do right now than read more online.

After weeks of blogs, message boards, video logs, and e-mails condemning your "actions" and calling you a bad person; it becomes hard to ignore them. Soon Tori starts to believe it and you can't ignore proof like iTunes sales dropping as well as sales from retailers around the country. Couple this with the virtual cancellation for the remainder of her tour; this was a slippery slope n her career.

Only one person has been helpful lately with trying to numb the pain. Her good friend Jack. Tori pulls out a half bottle of the famous whiskey and smiles at it.

"Hey, buddy. Another bad day."


	2. Chapter 2

The phone hasn't rung for three days. Not even her mother has called. Tori never felt more alone than she did right now in this hotel room. Walter insisted that the Proyas Hotel give her a penthouse suite high above any of the neighboring windows where someone could be waiting with a camera.

She hasn't set foot outside since she checked in five days ago. Whenever she was hungry, room service would oblige with something prepared in the kitchen below. The food was okay but Tori desperately wanted someone to share it with. She kicked herself for blowing off her 10 year reunion at Hollywood Arts. That was her last chance to reconnect with those she lost touch with.

How was Andre? Robbie? Cat? Beck? Hell, even Jade. Was Sikowitz still teaching or did they finally have him committed?

Had she not left her old phone from her senior year on that plane. None of the numbers retained in her head. When she hit the bottle hard sometimes, Tori would start dialing any string of seven digits that would pop in her head with a West L.A. area code. That is assuming they haven't all moved away. Unfortunately, none of these numbers panned out.

After the twelfth unsuccessful attempt, Tori turned her phone off. Her impaired motor skills made her give up on finding the port for the charger. She staggers toward the open window, clutching the wall. Tori looked down, dumbstruck by the glistening lights of Manhattan below. She stratles the railing of the balcony, trying to get a closer look. Soon the lights began to spin furiously. Faster and faster.

Tori grabbed her head and shut her eyes and collapsed back onto the balcony. The cold of the balcony floor felt good for a moment with the alcohol making her sweat. She would spend the night there.

* * *

The cooing of a pigeon close to her head makes Tori wake up. Her eyes took a while to follow. The sun shone on this side first thing in the morning. She cupped her forehead with her right and began massaging her temple with the left. After several minutes like that, she mustered enough wherewithal to rise and go back inside. It was shady and that helped the migraine. Yes, was how deep the denial went.

Tori smacked her mouth open to figure out the foul taste she had. Unbeknownst to her memory, she threw up a little but managed to swallow before it came out. It was horrible. It tasted like she had been eating cherries and cigarette butts. Her breath was no bargain either.

Despite how gallantly she carries herself, this was not Tori's first time drinking. Cat and Trina took her to a club once to meet guys. Well, Cat and Trina went to talk to guys while Tori sat awkwardly at the bar. She just came off of being sick but those two really wanted to go out. Truth, they wanted a designated driver.

Irony of ironies, Tori had little else to do at the bar aside from blowing off guy after guy asking to dance. It didn't take much to get Miss. Tori Vega punch-drunk. She was shy over 110 pounds soaking wet. It also didn't help that she had an empty stomach. Tori ended up being carried out by Cat and a bouncer to her car. Trina left with someone prior. Tori got her back for ditching though. When she got home she was so tanked that she didn't realize that the room she collapsed, got sick in, and passed out once more was actually Trina's room.

* * *

This was a typical morning for Tori, sadly: trying to collect herself and check her phone for any messages. After staring at her phone for half an hour, she remembered that she turned it off. Pushing start and activating the welcome logo, Tori waited patiently for the missed call or new for inbox icon to appear. Nothing.

Tori threw her phone across the room in defeat and sat on the oversized couch. It was cool and comfy; not the kind of embrace she wanted but it would have to do. She flipped on the TV and lands on cartoons which are playing at the highest level possible. Tori yelps, grasping her temple as she fumbles with the number buttons.

The weather network. Better. The static graphics were less of a strain than the bouncy animation. And the smooth jazz was acceptable music accompaniment. She watched the storm heading through the Midwest for a while before changing the station. After browsing with the channel button, Tori settles on an image very familiar to her: Hailey Lemmings. It was a still shot from that infamous YouTube video. Tori wanted to change it but she was compelled to watch it.

"14-year-old Hailey Lemmings," the news anchor began. "Is amassing more and more support from Twitter and Facebook followers. This video has already had tens of millions of hits in the past two weeks."

A grizzly man with glasses appears in the screen. "Our cultural critic, Scott Hall, had this to say on the controversy. Scott?"

"Thanks, Alex. Let me first say that file sharing is a touchy subject for me. In a world where we can try before we buy with movies and books; we still treat our music as 'own it for life or not at all.' Can we blame people for downloading if the industry doesn't offer a means to simply 'rent' a song or album for me to listen?"

The pundit strokes his short beard.

"Going back to Tori Vega, this is just appalling. I'm having a flashback to the early 2000's with Metallica. Look, celebrities have their quirks. Some of the most beloved icons of all time have committed acts that are shocking and sometimes illegal. But if there is one triste that you must never, ever, ever, ever do is bite the hand that feeds you. The second you turn on your fans, you forfeited any right to be adored. I tell people all the time that if you want people to listen, there's nothing more impactful than voting with your wallet. Don't buy the CD's or go to the concerts."

The previous anchor addressed as Alex chimes in. "But, Scott we don't have any evidence that Tori Vega is behind the lawsuit."

"Be that as it may, isn't that typical of all of these artists? Why don't they ever come to the aid of those fans who are threatened? Oh, Dee Snyder and John Denver spoke at Congress to protest censorship. But that's self-interest. The cold reality is that a lot of musicians don't care about the fans. And the worst part is that pop music is already shallow and yet I had high hopes for Tori because she struck me as someone who was genuine. But these developments are definitely making me think twice."

We go back to Alex in the studio. "And Scott isn't the only one. The Tori Vega Hates Her Fans is still one of the most trending topics on the web. We received word confirming that Tori's concert has indeed been cancelled…"

Tori turns off the TV and allows the remote to drop out of her hand. Every day is like this. She is continually vilified in the online and broadcast news. All the hangers-on she pretended were her actual friends keep not returning her calls and texts. Nobody wanted anything to do with her.

Herself the least of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was my shortest chapter of any story in a while. I wanted to finish Tori's side of the backstory and get things moving. For those of you waiting patiently will like the end. Please review and thanks to those who have written and followed so far.**

* * *

She woke up with the knocking of housekeeping. It must be later morning if they're about. Tori's head wasn't in the mood so she reached for an empty beer bottle from the coffee table and launched it from the couch toward the door.

It falls short of the door but smashes impressively with a crash about a foot from it. "Go away!" the hung over singer managed. When she could hear the sound of the cleaning cart moving on, Tori reverts back into the fetal position she preferred.

The room was a disaster. Trash was strewn about, the small dining furniture was toppled over from a bad fall, and the spent liquor bottles left an ever-present funk in the air. Noise and odor complaints came in every other day. When the management realized the source of the disturbance, they normally backed off to avoid a scene.

It's hard to believe that four months have passed.

* * *

Walter Gator was nervous about his protégé. She has been listless and sketchy. Gone was the bubbly, resilient girl he first met when he was trolling Hollywood Arts for fresh talent years ago. He called daily for appearances, recordings, something to get her out of that den of self-loathing. But, sadly, no prospects. She was once the hottest ticket in town and now he couldn't book a free concert at a shopping mall in Wyoming.

It was more than just the money. The royalties kept coming in and paying the bills. He's come to care for her like the daughter he's never had. Ever since her own father died in the line of duty eight years ago, he tried to be just that. He always knew how to protect her and when it was best she didn't know the complete details.

For the last few months, Walter racked his brain thinking of what could snap Tori out of her depression. For the first time in their professional friendship, it felt like she was out of his control.

* * *

Tori heard a loud banging that violently knocked her out of her slumber. She sneered at the door and buried her head. Then it came again. Whoever this was they were sounding like they were trying to break the door down.

She slid down from the couch and looked from behind paranoid. Was it the police? Did somebody finally call the cops on her?

Tori mustered all she could to stand upright, preparing to answer the door and try to talk herself out of this.

She approached the door with growing fear. She had never been on the receiving end of the law before.

Metallic clicking from behind the door made Tori jump back. They were picking the lock. She ran, nearly falling in the process. Once she made it to the bedroom she dodged under the bed. Tori's heart sank when she realized that her phone was left in the other room.

This was it, this was the end. All those people threatening her on the blogs. One lone nut has finally broke out and has tracked her down to kill her.

Tori's mind goes blank when the metal sounds stop and the door swings open with a creak. Whoever it was they were wearing combat boots from the thud of those footsteps. Her suspicions are confirmed when those boots walk into her bedroom. She has a flashback of that French horror movie where the girl hid from the psycho killer by going under the bed.

A powerful pain in her head blanks her mind. She covers her mouth to keep from screaming. The intruder found her. At least her hair.

When the stranger spoke, Tori was shaken by it. It was so familiar, albeit with a few years on it.

"Jesus, Vega! Forgot your manners?"

_Jade? Jade West? _


	4. Chapter 4

**FIVE DAYS AGO**

Jade West stretched her hamstrings after sitting cross-legged for the last two hours. She was tired but the icy concrete roof of the Garrett Parking Structure kept her alert. From this vantage she had a prime view of the front steps of the courthouse.

The verdict for the Collins-Quinn case was this morning and Barry told Jade that they needed to be first on the scene with pictures. She felt like a sniper preparing her camera, telephoto lens and tripod. Since this was a government building, Jade kept her and her equipment well hidden with an asphalt-colored tarp. From the ground, you couldn't see her. Just in case somebody thought she _was_ a sniper.

Barry Edelstein, editor-in-chief of _The Virginian_, wanted to beat the larger newspapers and his star photojournalist Jade West just returned from an expose in South Africa. It was the first time she was pictured on the front page and it made her a hopeful for the Pulitzer but has yet to win it. Now the high profile divorce turned homicide of Hugh Collins and Jaycee Quinn got the country's attention. And if this was going to be decided upon in his town, Barry was not going to be outdone.

The bells rang at ten A.M. and that was the sign of the trial convening. The jury found in favor of Quinn in light of Collins' infidelities. They ruled her killing of one of the mistresses an act of temporary insanity. Jade didn't care very much about the trial. Nowadays, the process itself began to be enough for her. Sure she prided herself with the quality of her pictures and writing but nothing has come up since her return to the States that made her passionate. Jade took her exclusives, packed up her arsenal and got the hell out of Dodge.

* * *

**FOUR DAYS AGO**

Jade was doing research at her computer when Barry sits on the corner of her desk. She hated when people did that but gritted her teeth and endured when her boss did it.

"Jadey," he smirked. Two more things she hated but tolerated with him. That nickname and someone saying her name while smiling; usually means they want something.

"What's up?" Jade wasn't looking away from her monitor.

"Sorry, I was so busy yesterday. I never got a chance to tell you that those pictures were great. _USA Today_ wishes their shots were this good!"

Jade can't not smile at praise for her talents.

"Listen, Jade" Barry's expression got more serious. "I know you probably are going to think this is beneath you but…"

"But?" Jade was growing impatient.

"Tori Vega."

That made Jade's fingers stop pushing the mouse and finally shift her eyeballs to her editor. "Sorry?"

"You know, that pop star that pissed everybody off? Tori Vega."

The name found its way out of the archives and managed to smack Jade in the face.

Jade stroked her hair in mock recollection. "Tori Vega….Tori…"

"Look, we both know that the two of you shared classes together or at least were in the same graduating year"

"I still don't understand what the big deal is about Tori, I mean Vega."

"Well, ever since that lawsuit broke out, Tori Vega became the most hated person in the country..."

Jade holds up her hand it silence him. "And this has what to do with me?"

"She's disappeared. No sign of her. Even on the Inter-webs. Months of just silence."

This puzzled Jade. She hadn't seen Tori Vega in some years but this didn't sound like her.

"People are asking: is she dead?" That thought actually made Jade a little sad for a second. There was a time she did envision Tori Vega out of the picture but the fact that she could be lying dead in a cavernous mansion was a depressing scenario.

Jade in haled and exhaled, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"What you do best. You can dig what most people want to stay buried."

_But I never looked up a missing person before, _Jade thought.

"Besides," Barry continued. "The fact that you're an old mate could help us get an interview."

Jade closed her eyes for about half a minute, pondering. "I want my expenses all paid for this time. Don't be cheap on me. I'm already putting my reputation on the line for this puff piece."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "What do you need?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all your nice reviews so far. Glad to see follows and favorites. It makes me know that you're enjoying it. I promise this is the final portion of Jade's story leading up to the end of Chapter 3. The next one will pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

**48 HOURS AGO**

Jade packed up her duffle with her camera gear, about two days' worth of clothes, some toiletries and her laptop. She contemplated about taking her boots _and_ her sneakers but ultimately decided to just rock the combat boots freshly broken in from her excursion halfway around the world. She made a point to travel as light as possible. One bag, if she can help it. Jade never trusted the airlines enough to check her luggage.

She took her emerald Pearphone off its charger the moment the taxicab outside honked its horn. She rolls up the cord and stuffs it into her jacket pocket. Jade rushed to the elevator but didn't notice the "Out of Order" sign until she got close. She breathes through her nostrils irritated and descends the stairwell four flights.

It looked like rain; the skies were grey all day but no precipitation yet. If Jade hated one thing more than flying it was airports in the rain. The last thing she was in the mood for was a delay and her being stuck in the terminal.

The taxi door slams shut. "Where to Miss?" the cabbie loudly mumbles.

"Dulles."

The white taxicab pulls up at the international airport and the driver offers to help Jade with her bag but she rebuffs him. She tips him an extra $20 for getting there fast in spite of rush hour traffic.

Jade was impatient but not stupid enough to attract the TSA so she waited as the only on in a roped line until the lady called her over.

"New York City," she plops down her bag beside her. "One way."

The agent behind the counter typed furiously on her computer. "That is Flight 102. Landing in LaGuardia."

Jade blinked, confused. "I thought it was JFK."

"No, LaGuardia. I'm sorry."

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I wanted the one closest to Manhattan."

The agent smiles, "Oh, Miss, LaGuardia is the closest. About fifteen minutes away by car."

Jade felt like an idiot. "Whatever. Which way to my gate?"

* * *

The boarding was finally over and luckily, the rain staved off another couple hours so they were good to takeoff. Jade breathed a sigh of relief as the plane gains altitude.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She thinks to herself.

It was going to be a little while longer before the captain would announce it okay to use the Wi-Fi. She wanted to check her source at the Proyas Hotel. He swears that he saw Tori there and hopefully can supply the room number.

Jade spent the last few days tracing Tori's steps from her live appearance on TV where she was setup as the patsy for the Hailey Lemmings scandal. She tried several limousine services before landing on one that took Tori from the studio. After some coercion, they were able to tell Jade where they ultimately took her.

The path got cold after that so possibilities were good that she might still be there. But it was still doubtful; it was four months after all.

Once the light came on giving passengers permission to use their phones and computers with Internet, Jade immediately called her contact.

"Hello?"

"It's me, genius."

"Right," the boy was very nervous-sounding.

"Well, do you have the room then?"

"Yeah, yeah, there was a complaint at the penthouse suite and I caught a glimpse of Tori Vega. She…"

"What?"

"She…didn't look good. I mean everybody has bad days but she looks like she's been run over."

Her end of the conversation got silent. Jade's mind raced. _What has she been up to?_

"How long ago was this?"

"Uh, about two or three weeks."

"So, there's no telling if she's still there."

"Believe me, nobody else had checked into the suite. It's kind of a big deal here when somebody does."

"How many people know she's there?"

"Not a lot. Me, the manager and I think a couple other personnel. We get high profile guests from time to time."

"Mmm-hm. Discretion, I get it. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this? Why narc on Tori Vega? I might be some paparazzo for all you know."

The boy breathes in and out slowly.

"I dunno. Something raised flags for me that time I saw her. She looked like she was in trouble but I couldn't tell anybody. It may sound corny but I wanted to help her somehow."

It didn't sound so corny to Jade but she would never admit that.

"Okay, thanks. You working the front desk tomorrow afternoon? I don't want any bullshit from security."

"Oh, yeah, sure. What do you…what will you look like…so I know…"

"I'll be the chick in Army boots." She hangs up her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori sat on the couch, holding her head from the pain of having her hair pulled. Sitting across from her was Jade. The two regard one another for probably the most uncomfortable five minutes imaginable.

"How did you get in?" Tori breaking the sabbatical.

Jade takes out a small pair of scissors. "Made it myself. I went to get a key made and the guy took forever to come back, so I went behind the counter and designed this."

"Where did you get…"

"I saw it in a movie once." She stop smiling at her little creation and puts it away. "Now you."

"Me?" Tori's arms are now folded.

"Yeah you, Vega. What do you think you're doing?" Jade picks up one of the many half-empty bottles. "You're not a drinker. What gives?"

Tori leans back from her defensively. "Things have been crazy."

"Thanks, I own a TV." Her deadpan expression didn't falter. "And just how do you think this shit is going to make you feel better?"

Tears well up in the half Latina's eyes. "I don't know. It helps."

Jade shakes her head. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?"

"What do you care? You've never given a damn before, so why start now?"

That was the last thing Jade expected to hear from Tori Vega but logically, not that out there. Unfortunately, Jade lets her pride take over as usual.

"Fine," she gets up with her bag to leave. "You wanna stay here and drink yourself to death, be my guest! Pretty sure your mother wants to bury the other love of her life."

Tori's face did something it never did before. It got cold; hateful. "Get out!"

"What's the matter; hit a nerve there?"

Now Tori's getting physical, pushing Jade through the jimmied door. Her surprise was enough to allow the otherwise weak songbird to move Jade West.

"And don't come back!"

"Don't worry," Jade says matter-of-factly as she walks down the corridor to the elevator.

Tori slams the door shut and collapses on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

That night was one of her worst nights. Tori has been pulling away from beer as of late and been focusing more on the hard liquors. The higher proof set the stage for a harder crash and burn. Literally.

"Bitch," Tori wanders and mutters to herself. "That fucking, fucking bitch!"

She didn't notice the discarded plastic cup on the floor and immediately lost her footing. The next thing Tori felt was a horrible pain throughout her left arm and chest. She fell through the coffee table, smashing it into bits. The shards of glass stuck out of her body like a hedgehog. It was so intense, Tori couldn't muster the tolerance to rise from the floor. It would mean stretching portions of her body that for the moment are pricked with sharp glass.

Despite being drunk as a skunk, Tori retained enough to faculties to register the monumental scale of this pain. She reached for one of the protruding pieces in her upper arm and cried furiously when attempting to pull it out.

Tori then feels herself being lifted off of the floor almost to her feet. She was being dragged from behind.

"What's going on?" she slurs.

"You've never been good at stunts, Vega." She hears from behind her back.

"Jade? Why are you…"

"Just shut up and come with me."

Jade drags the smashed (in more ways than one) pop star into the bathroom. She positions Tori on her knees before the porcelain altar. Jade raises Tori's arms to hug the toilet seat, studying the trauma in the process.

"This is gonna suck, Vega but I need to take these out. You could get infected."

"But why did you take me here…"

Tori's eyes went all tunnel vision. A sign Jade is too familiar with. Half a second later, she empties her stomach's contents into the bowl.

"That," Jade answering her question. She kneels behind Tori, holding her hair back. "Keep it coming. It's the only way."

It was a good solid forty-five minutes of regurgitating until Tori lies down on the tiled floor, exhausted.

* * *

A splash of icy water snaps Tori out of la-la land.

"The fuck…"

Jade stands over her with an ice bucket, now empty. "You passed out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Long enough."

Tori reaches her right arm over to her other side and is surprised to not feel any glass. She looks and sees her arm and torso wrapped up in bandages.

"You're welcome," Jade dryly says. "Figured you'd rather it be done while you were out cold." She tips a cup that is sitting on the edge of the sink into the basin. Little pieces of glass jingled as they poured out. "There's a rainy day activity for ya."

Tori rubs her left arm, remarking at the decreased pain.

"Don't worry, I sterilized it. Funny, it was the only alcohol you _didn't_ have." Jade shrugs. "But I had to pick up the bandages anyway."

Tori's throat was dry but she managed, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We've got a ways to go."

"Huh?"

"Last night all you did was throw up what you drank…last night. We're pretty much back to the way we were yesterday." Jade approaches the doorway and turns back to Tori. "About two days it should be _completely_ out of you."

"Where are you going?"

"Making coffee. For both of us."

Tori watches as Jade vanishes from her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori reluctantly sips the piping hot black beverage. She makes a sour face.

"Too strong?" Jade asks.

"No," Tori setting down her cup. "Needs some cream and sugar…and foam."

Jade narrows her gaze. "Do I look like a barista?"

Tori shrugs and resumes nursing her cup of Joe. "Do I have to…"

"Yes. Why do you think they serve it at AA? It helps. That and time."

"Time?"

"Well, yeah, it's a good waiting game to get clean and sober. And some don't make it." That last thought made Jade sad.

"What's wrong?"

Jade snaps out of her thoughts. "Nothing. Finish your coffee. We got a whole pot to ourselves." Jade smiles. "Wish when I got sick the medicine was coffee."

"Jade," Tori's tone was bereft of any emotion or inflection. This was her way of trying to be serious. "Why did you come back? I kicked you out."

The raven-haired girl puts down her mug for the first time since they sat down.

"You don't tell me what to do." She gives a devilish grin. "So there." Jade thinks for a minute. "I am sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to…when I said that…I wasn't trying to use that against you. I just…got the impression that you weren't taking this seriously."

"So you decided to piss me off?"

Jade takes a heroic sip of her warm heaven in a cup. "Beats feeling sorry for yourself!"

Tori gives a shocked look. "I was not!"

"Spare me, Vega. This is one thing you can't bullshit me about!"

Tori's eyes squint suspicious, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Why am I the one getting all the questions? You're this close to getting an intervention and _I'm_ the one being given the third degree?" Jade exhales heavily to enhance her irritated vibe. Old habits die hard.

* * *

The sun has set and darkness consumes the spacious suite. The only light is the blue glow of Tori's laptop. She searches through the usual stops in her daily surfing when the book closes on her hands.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Jade stands behind the computer. "No Internet."

"Oh, come on."

"No! I know what you're doing. Probably been doing this off and on every day for the last four months." Jade picks up the laptop and walks away with it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Can't. Enables you."

Tori folds her arms "I don't believe this!"

Jade pokes her head back in the room, "One more whine, and I take the Pearphone."

Tori pouts and lays down on the couch, arms still crossed.

* * *

The next morning, Tori walks in on the monster breakfast that has taken over the dining room. Jade ordered up pancakes, bacon, French toast, home fries, and a bowl of fresh fruit.

Jade stands in front of the table, arms stretched outward like a show was about to begin. "Well?"

"Hungry?"

"Well, yeah since yesterday. You know, having a monkey on your back is no excuse to be a bad hostess."

"Who's a bad hostess?"

"Need I remind you of me knocking on your door and you hiding?"

Tori rolls her eyes. "You _kicked_ the door and I thought you were going to kill me!"

"And this morning I ordered a grand slam on steroids and you give me the same reaction."

Tori smiles and touches Jade's arm.

"It was sweet of you, thanks."

"Yeah, well, you can't expect to get clean on an empty stomach."

They sit down at the table. "Isn't this a bit much, though?"

"Easy, slim. You can afford to put on half a pound. Worse things _have_ happened."

* * *

Tori and Jade spent the better part of the day mostly reminiscing about Hollywood Arts and everything that's happened since then. Apparently Cat and Robbie are engaged. They bought a place in Malibu. Andre sold some of his original songs to a real hit list of artists and has become one of the industry's most sought-after songwriters. In fact, last time Jade and him spoke he accepted a personal invitation by Stephen Sondheim to his academy of music. Beck landed a lead role in that new AMC series about tracking serial killers. The best part for him is that filming is divided between L.A. and Vancouver, his two favorite places. Jade said she sincerely wished him the best and even though they're no longer together, they valued their friendship a great deal.

"Is that why you moved?," Tori asked.

Jade was put off by the question. "What?"

"You and Beck splitting up…again. Was that why you moved to…Norway?"

"Norfolk!"

Tori makes an apologetic face.

"It's a nice place. Granted, the east coast is not my forte but I dunno, it really grew on me."

"And you're a reporter?"

Jade sighs "Yup. Different for me, huh? I just sort of fell into it, you know. Little did I know that I actually liked it and other people told me I was good at it…"

"And you don't want to disappoint your adoring public."

"Well, yeah. Are you crazy? The people have spoken."

The two laugh, finding comfort in each other which is something neither one of them would have predicted would happen ten years ago.

"I bet you got some awards," Tori smiles.

"Yeah, I got a few. But the big one, though: the Pulitzer. Keeps getting away from me."

"I know the feeling. Two years ago, last Grammy's. My whole album got only one nomination."

Jade stares at her. "Somehow, that's not quite the same thing."

Tori eats her Caesar salad, sprinkling a loud crunch over the gaps in conversation. "Jade, you didn't tell me why you moved."

"Yeah, I did."

"No, you didn't. I asked if it was because of Beck and we just trailed off into something else. You didn't really answer my question."

Jade stiffens in her posture. "I just had to get away."

"From what?"

"Not from what, from who."

Tori leans in concerned.

Jade looks down as the words come out, "My mom."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **Glad to see so many people enjoying the story. It's going to get a little dark here. Opening up some old wounds. I was originally going to do a flashback but several drafts of it weren't satisfactory to me so instead Jade will just tell us here. Sorry that this chapter is short but I didn't want to cheapen this scene by tacking on anything after it. I felt ending where I ended it was appropriate. Next update on it's way soon. **

* * *

Jade recoils at the sensation of her hand being held. Particularly by Tori Vega.

"Jade, please tell me."

No matter what terrible thing was on her tongue, Tori had that ability to make it impossible for Jade to lie.

"Okay," she sighs finally looking up at Tori again. "About fifteen years ago, my mom lost her job. She took it real hard. It got even worse when my dad left shortly after."

Jade noticed Tori's bemused face.

"This was before Hollywood Arts. Before I went to live with just my dad."

Tori nods.

"So, anyway, it all happened in stages. First she lost her job. Then the phone went out. Power had gone out for a few days." Jade rubbed her arm. It was a nervous tick whenever she talked about something that made her uncomfortable. "And it was around that time she started drinking. Mostly wine, then eventually things like vodka. In the beginning, she would just sleeps all the time but as it went along, she became loud and sometimes…"

"What?"

Jade swallows before continuing. "She wasn't in any condition for somebody to hire her. You don't understand Tori, she was smart. She could have done anything but something in her just gave up, you know. It didn't even matter that there was still me to take care of."

"But…how long until you went to live with your dad? Where did you get money?"

Jade winced, squeezing out tears "Yes," then she takes a deep breath. "She would go out at night and sometimes wouldn't be back until the next morning. I never knew where she went but she would always come back with some money and that would hold us over for a few days. Mostly to buy food."

Tori didn't say anything and neither did she but their shared silence was more than enough. Even if a 12-year-old Jade was that naïve, the two of them right here understood. One thing Tori would never dare to ask Jade if she had any inkling of what was really going on back then.

"One night," Jade continues awkwardly. "She came home early. Her breath was really bad. She could barely stand up. I ran over to help her but she just swung at me." Jade pulls up her shirt to reveal a series of small indentations in her flesh. "With her ring hand."

Tori covers her mouth. "Oh my God," she muffles through her hand.

"It looked worse than it does now." Jade moves a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Shortly after that my dad came back and when he saw what happened, he took me and checked mom into rehab."

"How did it work out for your mom?" Tori widened her eyes in hope.

"I…never saw her. After that night, I wouldn't talk to her. I was already frustrated with her since her breakdown because it was so selfish of her to not be the mom I needed. That night…was the last straw."

"So, you never talked to her again, _ever_?"

Jade folds her arms. "She's called. She's even written. I've gotten letters, cards, and gifts. I would just tell my dad to send them all back."

She stands up. Tori remains seated.

"Jade…"

"It drove me crazy not being able to help her. It was even harder when she refused it. That's why you were so important to me. I needed to get you back to the way you were. I hated what that stuff did to her. It's like her personality flipped."

"Was I that bad?"

Jade made a small smile. "No. Not yet." She leans over Tori with dead serious eyes. "And not ever."

Tori nods while wetting her lips. "Okay."

Jade steps back from Tori and turns around to leave the room.

"Jade, are you going to be okay?"

No answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade spent the rest of the day in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her hands laid over her stomach where not hours ago, she revealed to her old rival Tori some literal old wounds.

This was the Jade that she allowed Tori to see whenever her head would poke in to check on her status. Only when Jade knew she wasn't being watched did she weep silently. She would always reel in back at the slightest sound to prepare for Tori reappearing. This time, however, she miscalculated and in wet eyes she stared right at the nervous Vega standing before her.

"You've been crying," Tori forced into stating the obvious being stuck for an opening.

Jade deftly wipes her eyes. "I'm fine," she says while sniffing.

Tori sits beside her on the bed. "You're not 'fine.'"

Jade rolls over to face away from her friend. "This is…a weak moment. You're not supposed to see this."

"What is your obsession with keeping me at arm's length? I thought after everything we've been through that you could at least trust me."

"I do, dammit. It's…me."

"I don't understand."

"I told myself a long time ago that being sad and feeling sorry for yourself are wasteful emotions. They accomplish nothing."

Tori rubs her back. "So what you just kept it all inside before you told me?"

Jade shrugs. "I didn't think it was relevant."

Tori's hand stops moving. "Of course, it's relevant. If it affects you like this, how can it not be important? God, you should have told somebody sooner…"

"I'M JUST LIKE HER!"

The scream shook the room and Jade's sobbing got more audible.

Tori leans in. "What?"

"She couldn't deal and she just quit being a mom. Now, I couldn't deal and I turn my back on her." Jade curls up into a ball, burying her face in her sleeves. "Those things I called her over the phone. Horrible things. How could I be _that_ heartless."

"You had your reasons, Jade. You had every right to be upset." Tori studies her silently for a minute. "You still think it's your fault, don't you? About your mom's drinking?"

Jade shrugs again. "Well, I'm the one that got her fired."

"How?"

"I never woke up in the morning in time to be picked up by the bus. So, mom would take me to work. One day, her boss comes around and tells her that she was showing up late too many times. They just let her go."

Jade turns over and looks Tori in the face.

"It's all my fault. I broke up my family; me."

"Jade, I thought I wasn't going to move on when they told me my dad died. Hell, I didn't even get to say goodbye. If I was all alone back then, I probably would have started drinking years ago."

Tori grabs Jade's left hand.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

Jade manages a smile. "I know. Thanks." Her eyes begin to dry. "Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"We both need to get the fuck out of this room."

* * *

Jade can't help but look at Tori as they walk down Broadway. She's wearing a hat and scarf covering up everything but her eyes. The bright lights of the Great White Way made Tori consider putting on shades.

"Tori,"

"What?" her voice muffled by her disguise.

"You look ridiculous."

"I do not! I'm trying not to be recognized"

"You look like the _Invisible Man_."

"The what?"

Jade shakes her head. "Never mind. So, you afraid that if people know it's you they'll chase you down with torches and pitchforks?"

"Can you blame me?"

"This whole mess got me thinking. I have to be honest, it really interested me."

"Ooh, Jade, I'm interesting?"

Jade looks at Tori. "No, something interesting has _happened_ to you. You're still a bore."

"Great."

* * *

The ladies lean against the outside of the Nederlander Theatre, eating hotdogs with the works. Jade was pissed when she forgot that _Rent_ closed. Ever since that movie, she desperately wanted to see it on stage.

"Should've said lite on the onions," Tori mumbled through a complete mouthful while trying to chew.

"Still good, though" Jade brandishing her frankfurter.

Tori nods in agreement. Jade swallows and looks at Tori. _Good, haven't finished chewing yet. She'll have to listen now._

"I've been thinking," Tori looks over with attention. "About how we can fix this."

"Fix?" Tori almost lost the contents of her mouth on that word.

"Yeah. Legally, we can't violate that non-disclosure agreement that apparently you signed as well."

Tori finally swallows that last bite.

"If we could figure out a way for you to tell people without breaching your contract."

Tori flashed back to that traumatic stint applying for the Platinum Music Awards and not being allowed to tell her closest friends that she was only acting like a gank.

"What can we do?"

Jade crumbles up her empty wrapper. "We do what the director of _The Scissoring_ did when the studio wouldn't release his version."

"What?"

"We bring the fight out in the open; in full view."


	10. Chapter 10

The plain wall of the dining room is captured by a camcorder situated on a tripod. In the foreground sits Jade on top of a stool.

"Ready, Tor?"

The youngest Vega gives the thumbs up and begins recording.

"Hello. My name is Jade West. I am a journalist of _The Virginian_. Over the last few years I have established a bullet-proof reputation for myself. My facts were always backed up and not once has the request for a retraction had been granted for any of my articles.."

Jade adjusts herself more comfortably on the seat.

"Now, I would like to talk to you about a good friend of mine. Her name is Tori Vega. Yes, _the_ Tori Vega. There has been a lot written and said about her. That disastrous and one-sided interview notwithstanding, you people out there need to hear the truth. Tori has nothing to do with anything like what is being done to Hailey Lemmings. No litigation exists between Tori and her fans. She adores every one of them and when they turned on her, it broken her heart and that was hard for me to witness."

Tori peeks from behind the camera, making eye contact with Jade and smiling.

"For those of you that have doubted Tori or questioned her alleged 'actions,' what's done is done. Anything said can't be taken back. What you can do now is listen to the truth. The real players in this are the RIAA and Gambit Records. It's their prerogative according to the law. What disgusts me is that they hide behind the artists and impose gag orders in their contracts."

Jade gives a knowing smile.

"Well, I am not an employee of either of these entities nor am I Tori Vega. In fact, she has no idea that I'm doing this. I was going to allow this to blow over but in four months it hasn't so I felt like I needed to defend her character. If there is one thing a serious journalist can't stand its slander. I also don't like when people do nothing when someone is in trouble. If I'm right, the powers that be will try to shut down this video so make copies, upload your own, get it around before _they_ silence us, too."

Tori gives a flick of two fingers to indicate they are out. Jade gets off the stool, stretches her legs and walks over to her.

"How did I do?"

"You were amazing."

"Now let's get this puppy on the Interwebs."

* * *

Tori is sitting at the laptop, reading the video's comments.

Jade enters the room. "Are the reviews in?"

"Surprisingly good. About 90 percent of them are positive."

"See? They just needed a press release." Jade takes the laptop away from Tori. "And now…" She does some clicking.

"Do you really think they're gonna flag the video?"

Jade turns the screen around, "They already have."

A red sash covers the cap that people click on to view the vid. Now they can't. The message reads: THIS MEDIA HAS BEEN FLAGGED FOR VIOLATION.

"Now _that_ is what makes us legit. Now people can't deny that we are on to something when that video is taken off."

"But it doesn't even say RIAA or Gambit," Tori pointing to the screen.

"It doesn't matter. We planted the seed. It won't take very long for the public to arrive at the right conclusion."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter here. I originally had this one and the next together but it was too big and emotions ran too high. I needed to put a passage of time in the middle. Keep writing your reviews. They get me going!**


	11. Chapter 11

The airways were buzzing with the latest updates in the _Tori Vega vs. Her Fans_ controversy. It seems that a video has gone viral of close friend and accredited journalist imploring her fans from turning against her. That she was not at fault from the legal action against Hailey Lemmings. In fact, stipulations in her contract forbid her from aiding the young girl in any way.

The same grizzly man who called out a boycott of Tori Vega had this to say most recently.

"It is disturbing that in a nation of poster boys and spokespersons and mascots that corporations also need artificially created patsies for their immoral crimes. As I have stated, Miss Vega's music isn't my taste but I admired her pluck and personality. I heard rumors that she succumbed to a depressive period during these proceedings. I sincerely hope these are unfounded. It has come to pass that Tori Vega is an innocent. Despite her fame, she is still one of us – she has a conscience. All she wanted to do was in her words, 'make it shine' and instead has been paraded around like a villain."

Another pundit, a mid-thirties redhead, commented "Now, the question is did Tori Vega violate her gag order?"

An older woman with thick glasses leans forward in her chair to take the floor. "Absolutely not. Miss West had acted under her own volition. I actually Skyped with her during that long pilgrimage in South Africa. She is the prototype of journalistic integrity. She is not one to use hyperbole or outright lies. And she especially is not the type to be coerced by anyone. I remind the viewers about her expose on a mafia-backed prostitution ring between the Northeast and Virginia. She got death threats. She faced real thug organizations. The RIAA are small potatoes."

The red-haired woman says, "Well, there you have it. I am Jeri Holstein and this was _My Two Cents_. Feel free to use it to by yourself a clue."

Tori turns off the TV and leans back on the couch. This was the first time that something on the news (close enough) made her smile. She takes another peek at her Pearphone and it has been blowing up with heartfelt tweets from people saying how either sorry they were or how they knew all along she wasn't like that.

* * *

Jade walks into the bedroom. And shocked to find Tori with an open suitcase.

"We've you been?" Tori asked.

"Smoke break." Jade replies.

"You smoke?"

Jade sighs. "Used to. Trying to quit for like nine weeks. Lately, I've been lighting one and letting it smolder on the balcony."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"And just what are we doing?"

"Leaving." Tori smiles, returning to her mission.

"What, now?"

"Well, no. I need to make arrangements and all. I'm just…tired of the same walls. The other night was literally the first time I set foot outside of here. It made me realize that I need to get myself out of purgatory here."

Jade looks around, "Too bad. I'm sort of gonna miss it. It's the nicest hotel _I've_ ever stayed at."

A knock on the door makes the girls both stops in their tracks. Tori opens it and reveals the knocker as Walter.

"Oh my God, Walt!" The manager and client hug. He notices Jade.

"And you must be Jade," he smiles.

"Promise you won't hug me."

Gator holds up his hands, "I can't make any promises. You really saved your friend, you know."

Jade smiles and shakes the man's hand.

"Well anyway," Walter turns to Tori. "We're back in the saddle. I was thinking maybe day after tomorrow in the studio. I still have your notes from before we got to New York…"

Tori grabs his hand to make him stop talking. "Walt, that's great and I can't wait but…I must."

"Must what? Wait? Why?"

Tori looks at Jade and then back at Walter. "There's something very important that I need to do first."

His eyes crinkled at this.

"Please, Walt. It would mean a lot to me."

"How long will you need?"

Tori mulls it over. "A few days at least."

Walter nods. "I suppose I can send for Jillian. We could see the sights, catch a show" he smirks. "Probably that second honeymoon we've been talking about. I wanted to do it earlier but my mind was…elsewhere."

Tori nods.

"Okay then. I'll be seeing you. Give me a ring when you know when you'll be back in L.A." He gives her a final hug and walks away only to double back. "Oh, I almost forgot." He gives Tori a business card. "We're with Maverick now."

Tori's eyes widened. "Madonna's company?"

"Yup. She really wanted to have you. I just figured you would say yes."

"Of course, yes!"

"Wait, isn't Alanis on Maverick, too" Jade chimes in.

Walter nods.

"Vega, I expect you to arrange a meeting."

"How about an interview?"

"Don't tease me, girl."

Tori turns to Walter. "She's serious when it comes to her Canadians."

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go. I hope you liked everything so far and I am making sure that we end #12 just PERFECT. By the way, I don't care what anyone says it felt so good to end a chapter on a funny note. Just for once.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it, folks. The final chapter. I hope you like where I ended things. I wanted a very emotional and wistful resolution. Thanks again for all your kind reviews and thanks in advance for the reviews to follow this last entry. **

**Special shout-out to S.K. Rowling. Your critiques were a big help in making this my best story to date. I hope you liked it most of all. Everyone else has been really supportive but I valued your advice through the PM's and reviews.**

* * *

Malibu.

Tori hated flying but knowing what she was leaving behind and where she was going; she was never happier to be on a plane. And when it landed, she thought she could just die.

Walking through the terminal, Tori barely noticed the glances from others. She wasn't incognito anymore.

"Tori! Tori!" a young girl running up to the pop star was shouting. "Can I have your autograph?"

Tori fumbled around in her pockets and found a blue pen. She smiles and she takes the girl's notebook and jots down her flowing signature.

"They you go," she says handing it back to her.

The girl looks inside and beams "Oh thanks!"

_And speaking of autographs._

Tori walks over to a mailbox and drops in a small brown envelope. Even though Hailey's case was thrown out (Gambit Records dropped the charges after the bad publicity), she still felt bad. So Tori felt that an autograph would help in the form of a check for her family's legal fees.

* * *

The half Latina knocks on a fancy door. It was a nice size house and the neighborhood sure was quiet and beautiful. There were very few cars. Everybody must have headed out of town for the holiday.

"Tori!"

_Well not everybody. _

The woman was staring right at Caterina Valentine. Well, soon to be Shapiro.

Before Tori could breathe the lively girl with the still red velvet cupcake hair squeezes the air out of her. _When did she get so strong? _

After a lengthy embrace, Cat releases Tori who is massaging her side. "I think you broke a rib. Or two."

"Yeah, I've been hitting gym."

"Hey girl," Robbie appears behind Cat. _And you're not the only one._ Robbie seemed a little taller than when she last saw him. And he's got about twenty pounds of muscle on him. Robbie Shapiro actually has a…presence.

"Oh, wow, look at you." Tori pointing to Robbie. "It's been a long time."

Cat grabs Tori's hands and yanks her inside. "_Too_ long!'

Robbie takes Tori's jacket as Cat closes the door.

Tori turns to Cat. "Who else is here?"

"Gang's all here." Cat pauses looking a little sad. Robbie senses this and holds her from behind. "Well, not everybody."

"Yeah, you mentioned about Jade earlier. Where is she?"

Robbie looks at Tori. "She just said she had something to take care of."

Cat's face got real serious. "She swore that she wouldn't stand me up for Christmas."

Tori smiles whenever Cat tried to be intimidating. Then again, that slight tone in her arms might do some damage.

Cat and Robbie lead Tori into the dining room. Beck and Andre rise to greet her. They all hug one another.

"God, has it been this long?" Tori asked.

Beck pokes Tori in the stomach. "_You_ didn't come to the reunion. What gives?"

"Truth. I lost all your phone numbers. My damn phone got lost."

"You could have gotten your contacts through the phone company," Andre suggests.

"Um, yeah, I sort of forgotten my password and PIN."

Andre makes a sour face. "Maybe you should hire an assistant."

Tori nods, "Yeah, I probably should."

The old mates from Hollywood Arts share a laugh.

"I wanted to bring something but Cat kept insisting me not to."

"Yeah, us too" Beck says.

"Cat!" Tori yells through the door leading to the kitchen that she saw the engaged couple enter.

"Yeah?"

"I'm helping you with dishes!"

"'Kay 'Kay!"

The three get seated as Robbie and Cat come through the door with the turkey and green bean casserole to join the generous sides of mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, corn, and buttermilk biscuits. Normally, the guys would be with their respective families but Cat and Rob really wanted to do their first Thanksgiving this year. It was important to them.

Cat and Robbie sit next to each other naturally. Tori sits on her other side, as per her request.

Everyone bows their heads.

"Let's start with Tori," Cat suggests. "What are you thankful for, Tori?"

Tori smiles with her eyes closed. "I am thankful for having the best friends in the world and how after all these years they still have room for me in their hearts. Unfortunately, not _all_ of my best friends are here. But I hope that those who aren't able to join us like Jade or Dad are happy right now and have lots to be thankful for."

Cat holds Tori's hand and smiles.

Andre looks around, nervous. "Man, I gotta follow that?"

Everyone laughs and after paying their thanks, feast upon the best Thanksgiving dinner they've ever had.

* * *

Jade walks down the hall of the third floor of Shangri-La Towers and stops at a door: 37B. After double-checking the address written on a scrap of paper, she knocks but hears nothing.

Jade hesitates before knocking again; this time harder. She stands at the doorstep for another minute longer before giving a defeated shrug and starting to walk away.

The sudden opening of the door makes Jade stop cold in her tracks and turns around slowly.

"Jade?" a woman's voice calls out.

Jade chokes the word out though the lump in her throat; the kind you get when you're about to weep uncontrollably.

"Mom?"


End file.
